


Flower

by stormy1990



Category: Love-tune
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: The lily symbolizes the innocence that has been restored to the soul of the departed.





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble I came up out of nowhere, no special meaning behind it, still hope you like it^^y

The flower in Kentaro’s hand was a simple white lily. As simple and beautiful as the other one’s smile. Both spoke nothing, but the words of purity and honesty.

The other one had loved lilies, always fascinated by how unremarkable yet so loved by people they were.

“Exactly the same as you, but you were too stupid to realize it,” Kentaro said in a low, yet shaking voice. He had to watch out to not close his hand too much around the fragile flower after all it was too precious to be treated that way.

“They have treated what was precious to me in a way I’ll never forgive,” Kentaro kept going in his monolog before he carefully lowered the flower with both hands, like holding a precious life, protecting it from all the evil in the world.

“You might have thought of yourself as inconspicuous as this simple flower, but I loved you more than any beautiful flower in this world.”

With slightly shaking fingers Kentaro’s hands touched the cold soil before he put the flower down, putting it to rest together with his most precious person.

“Let your soul depart safely. Both of you beauties in an eternal sleep together. Good bye, Reo.”


End file.
